drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fenrir's Geschichte
Das hier ist die Geschichte von Fenrir, geschrieben aus seiner Perspektive. Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr gerne verbessern und Ideen für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte in die Kommentare schreiben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei der Geschichte. Klappentext kommt noch. Bilder für die einzelnen Kapitel suche ich auch noch. Wenn jemand die Geschichte liest, bitte ich ihm/ihr einen Kommentar dazulassen. Wenn ihr diese Geschichte gelesen habt, dann stimmt bitte hier ab, damit ich sehe, dass die Geschichte überhaupt gelesen wird, am besten ihr gebt auch einen Kommentar ab: gelesen ? wenn ihr Fenrir's Geschichte gelesen habt dann bitte hier abstimmen: Fenrir‘s Geschichte Das ist meine Geschichte. Mein Name ist Fenrir, ich bin zwar „nur“ ein Skrill, doch ich werde gefürchtet. Ich gelte als Legende, als Drache der zu brutal ist, um wirklich zu existieren. Doch es gibt mich wirklich und dies ist meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte eines Drachens, der gelernt hat für das zu leben, was er wirklich will. Für Drachenblut. 1. Fenrir‘s Kindheit Ich bin als der kleinste Drache im Nest geschlüpft. Klar, da waren ja nur meine Eltern und meine frisch geschlüpfte Schwester, aber ich war trotzdem erheblich kleiner als meine Schwester Gewitterschwinge. Mein Vater Blitzreiter gab mir den Namen Fenrir, da er einst bei Menschen gelebt hatte und da von einem Tier namens „Fenriswolf“ gehört hatte. Er hoffte, dass ich eines Tages so stark werde wie dieser. Ich stand immer im Schatten von Gewitterschwinge. Sie war größer, kräftiger, sie wuchs schneller und war früher bereit um zu fliegen. Meine Mutter Ozeanflügel gab sich immer größte Mühe uns beide gleich zu behandeln, aber ich merkte, dass sie Gewitterschwinge mehr zu mögen schien. Zwar wurde ich mit der Zeit kräftiger, aber meine Schwester war immer noch viel größer als ich. Als ihre Flügel stark genug waren, dass sie mit ihnen fliegen konnte und das erste Mal richtig flog, nahmen meine Eltern Gewitterschwinge zu ihrem ersten Jagdausflug mit und ließen mich, da ich noch nicht fliegen konnte, zurück. Sie kamen nicht wieder zurück. Ich glaubte, dass sie mich verlassen hätten, um sich nicht länger mit dem zu schwachen und zu kleinen Skrilljungen abmühen zu müssen. Ich wartete und wartete, doch meine Familie kam nicht zurück, weshalb ich beschloss alleine loszuziehen. Ich wollte weg, ich wollte dass ich nicht immer zu klein war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken sprang ich von der Klippe, auf der das Nest lag und breitete meine Flügel aus. Eigentlich hätte ich fallen müssen, aber ich tat es nicht wirklich, denn meine Flügel wirkten wie ein Fallschirm, der mich abbremste. Instinktiv begann ich mit den Flügeln zu flattern und stieg tatsächlich. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass ich wirklich fliegen konnte und nach einer Weile hatte ich den Dreh raus. Da ich einfach nur weg wollte beschloss ich wegzufliegen und mein Glück in der Welt draußen zu versuchen. Sicher, die Welt war für einen kleinen Skrill sehr gefährlich, doch ich wusste schon damals dass ich etwas besonderes war, dass ich kein normaler Skrill war. 2. Der Felsenkessel Ich war einige Zeit geflogen und bekam langsam Hunger, wusste aber nicht wie man jagt. Plötzlich entdeckte ich einen Wahnsinnigen Zipper, der an einem See einige Fische verschlang. Vorsichtig landete ich in seiner Nähe und lief zögernd näher. Der Zipper schaute mich neugierig, aber auch misstrauisch an, dennoch näherte ich mich im vorsichtig. „Bitte, könnte ich etwas von deinen Fischen abhaben, ich habe so großen Hunger?“, fragte ich nervös. „Wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt und mich nicht wieder nervst kannst du welche haben“, antwortete der Zipper und warf mir ein paar Fische zu, die ich auch hungrig verschlang. So schlug ich mich eine ganze Weile durch, bis ich in eine Gegend kam, wo es fast keine Drachen zu geben schien, die irgendetwas zu essen hatten, das sie mit mir hätten teilen können. Ich hatte schrecklichen Hunger als ich einen Tödlichen Nadder in einem Felsenkessel sah, der einige Fische aß. Ich landete in der Nähe des Nadders, der mich jedoch feindselig anfauchte und die Stacheln aufstellte. Trotzdem fragte ich, ob ich etwas von seinen Fischen abhaben könnte. „So einem Winzling von einem Skrill gebe ich garantiert nichts ab. Du kannst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal richtig fliegen, geschweige denn mir überhaupt was antun“, antwortete der Nadder unfreundlich. Kalte Wut packte mich. „Ich bin nicht zu klein, ich bin nicht zu schwach und wenn mir dies niemand glaubt; dann werde ich es notfalls auch mit Gewalt beweisen“, dachte ich. Der Nadder verhöhnte mich wieder und schien das Gewitter, welches über dem Felsenkessel aufzog, nicht zu bemerken, dafür aber ich. Wütend flog ich hoch, mitten in das Gewitter hinein., indem sich bereits eine große Spannung gebildet hatte. Ich spürte wie die Blitze in meinen Körper flossen und ihre Kraft an mich weitergaben. Instinktiv flog ich genau in einen der Blitze hinein und konzentrierte mich fest auf eine Stelle neben dem Nadder, als ich spürte wie ich nach unten gerissen wurde und nur Augenblicke später, was mir aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, mit den Füßen auf dem Boden landete. Der Nadder sprang überrascht weg und versuchte sich in Verteidigungsstellung zu bringen, doch ich war zu schnell für ihn. Mit zwei Flügelschlägen war ich in der Luft und stürzte mich auf den verdutzten Nadder, der kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Mit all meiner Kraft warf ich ihn um und grub meine Krallen in den Drachen, der vor Schmerz aufheulte. Ich leitete einen Teil der Elektrizität in mir durch meine Beine sodass sie den Nadder traf, der erschlaffte und ängstlich zu mir hoch sah. „Meine Familie dachte ich wäre zu klein, zu schwach und haben mich im Stich gelassen. Doch sie haben sich geirrt“, knurrte ich, während meine Schnauze langsam zum Hals des Nadders wanderte. „Mein Name ist Fenrir. Merke dir diesen Namen, denn du wirst mich nie vergessen.“ Mit diesen letzten Worten grub ich mein Zähne in den Hals des Drachens. Ich schmeckte das salzige Blut des Nadders und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl als würde ein Teil meiner Kräfte zurückkommen. Ich ließ den Hals des Nadders los und ging von ihm herunter. Panisch flog der Nadder auf und warf mir noch einen letzten ängstlichen, aber merkwürdigerweise auch warnenden Blick zu, bevor er davonflog und verschwand. Erschöpft vom Kampf mit dem Nadder suchte ich mir eine kleine Höhle in der Felswand, wo ich mir müde ein kleines Nest baute und versuchte einzuschlafen. Es gelang mir jedoch nicht zu schlafen, da mir eine Menge Gedanken im Kopf herumspukten. Ich konnte immer noch den Geschmack des Nadderblutes auf meiner Zunge schmecken und fühlte immer noch wie neue Kraft mich durchströmt hatte. Schließlich schlief ich trotzdem ein. 3. Drachenblut Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erholt auf, doch fast sofort schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Es ist doch merkwürdig, dass hier kein anderer Drache ist. Der Nadder gestern hat auch sehr nervös ausgesehen. Was ist hier los, dass hier kaum andere Drachen sind? Was auch immer hier ist, ich werde trotzdem diesen Felsenkessel erkunden.“ Ich begann den Felsenkessel zu erkunden und stellte fest, dass er sehr gut geeignet war, um darin zu leben. In den Wänden waren an vielen Stellen kleine Höhlen die für einen Drachen perfekt geeignet schienen, sogar für mehrere Drachen Platz boten und gut geschützt waren. Ich hatte eine besonders schöne Höhle entdeckt, die wie für mich gemacht war. Sie war groß genug für mehrere mittelgroße Drachen, ein Becken am Rand wurde von einem Bach gespeist, der am Rand des Abhangs hinabfloss und draußen war ein breites Plateau mit großen Zugängen, sodass man auch vom Boden aus in die Höhle kommen konnte. Plötzlich hörte ich von draußen Gebrüll und rannte aus der Höhle. Ich sah einen Flüsternden Tod, der aus dem Wald flog und offensichtlich den Felsenkessel zu seinem Territorium zählte, da er mich wütend anschaute. „Oh, nein! Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten. Das ist jetzt mein Revier und ich werde jeden vertreiben, der etwas anderes behauptet“, knurrte ich und stürzte mich auf den Flüsternden Tod. Dieser schien von meinem Angriff überrascht, reagierte jedoch blitzschnell und versuchte mich mit Stacheln und Feuer zu treffen. Ich wich seinen Angriffen jedoch einfach aus und versuchte den Drachen mit meinem Feuer zu treffen, meine Blitze hob ich mir für später auf. Ich wurde langsam müde und es gelang mir nicht der Angreifer zu treffen, doch ich merkte, dass auch der Flüsternde Tod müde wurde. Plötzlich traf mich ein Hieb von diesem und ich wurde in den Wald geschleudert. Der Flüsternde Tod glaubte wohl, dass er mich besiegt und vertrieben hätte, denn er wendete sich von mir ab und lies sich auf einem Felsen in der Nähe des Sees nieder. Blitzschnell schoss ich vor und traf den Drachen mit einem Blitz, worauf hin sich dieser überrascht umdrehte. Der zweite Blitz traf ebenfalls und der Flüsternde Tod brüllte auf. Ich stützte mich auf ihn und verlagerte mein ganzes Gewicht auf meine Beine um zu verhindern das der Drache wegfliegen und mich wieder angreifen konnte. „Wenn ich den Flüsternden Tod gehen lasse, kommt er vielleicht wieder und wird wieder versuchen mich zu vertreiben. Wenn ich will, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt, muss ich es tun“, dachte ich während ich den Drachen unter mir betrachtete. Plötzlich schoss ich vor und grub meine Zähne in seinen Hals. Immer fester biss ich zu, bis ich spürte wie meine Zähne auf Knochen trafen. Der Flüsternd Tod jaulte noch einmal auf, doch schon hatte ich sein Genick zerbissen und seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet. Ich schmeckte das Blut des Drachens in meinem Mund und spürte gleichzeitig auch wie mein Kräfte wieder zurück kamen. In diesem Moment entflammte ein Hunger in meinem Herzen,. Ein Hunger, der nur durch eins gestillt werden konnte … Drachenblut. „Dies ist mein Revier und niemand wird mich herausfordern. Ich habe gelernt zu töten und keiner wird mir widerstehen. Mein Name ist Fenrir und ich bringe für andere Drachen den Tod!“, brüllte ich während meine Zähne immer noch vom Blut des Drachen rot gefärbt waren. 4. Drachenjagd Ich schüttelte mich und trat aus der Hölle in der ich geschlafen hatte. Nach dem Kampf gestern hatte ich den Felsenkessel noch weiter erkundet und war auf eine große Spalte getroffen die am Rand des Felsenkessels war. Ich hatte die Überreste des Flüsternden Todes dort hinein geschleppt bevor ich auf die Jagd nach Fischen und Wildschweinen ging. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich nichts von beidem gefangen, obwohl in dem See in meinem Felsenkessel zahlreiche Fische leben. Ich war sehr hungrig nachdem ich aufgewacht war und wusste nicht was ich jagen sollte, als mir eine Idee kam: „Ich könnte versuchen einen Drachen zu fressen, schließlich gelingt es mir nicht etwas anderes zu fangen“, dachte ich. Ich überlegte, ob ich etwas vom Flüsternden Tod probieren sollte, entschied mich dann aber dagegen. Ich flog in den Wald hinein, der näher an der Küste lag, wo ich hoffte einen leicht zu tötenden Drachen zu finden oder etwas anderes essbares. Nachdem ich eine Weile geflogen war, sah ich einen Humpelnden Grunzer, der auf einer Lichtung stand. Ich zögerte einen Moment bevor ich vorschoss, um den Drachen zu erlegen. Dieser hatte mich jedoch bemerkt, ob es an seinem Frühwarnsystem lag oder an etwas anderem weiß ich nicht, und wich meinem Feuerstrahl geschickt aus. Doch bevor der Humpelnde Grunzer zum Gegenschlag ausholen konnte traf ich ihn mit einem Blitz und der Drache brach verletzt zusammen. Ich drückte meine Beute zu Boden, um sie zu töten, als der Humpelnde Grunzer sein Maul öffnete und mich warnend anknurrte: „Du brichst das uralte Gesetzt der Drachen, wenn du einen Drachen ohne Not tötest. Kein Drache sollte das Blut und Fleisch eines anderen Drachen verzehren, ohne einen Grund, der dies rechtfertigt.“ Ich war davon überrascht, doch antwortete : „Ich breche diese Gesetz nicht. Ich habe nichts anderes zu essen, also muss ich das tun.“ Der Blick des Humpelnden Grunzers wurde merkwürdig leer bevor er antwortete: „Bitte dir keinen Grund so etwas zu tun. Keine Ausrede rechtfertigt sowas.“ Wütend hieb ich meine Zähne in das Genick des Drachen, um ihn zu töten, als ich merkte wie meine Zähne viel schwerer durch die Schuppen des Humpelnden Grunzers drangen als beim Flüsternden Tod. „Du solltest auf ein wenig Zahnpflege achten. Ich sehe das Blut des Flüsternden Todes an deinen Zähnen“, meinte der Humpelnde Grunzer während er versucht sich unter mir hervor zu winden. Ich war hungrig und wütend und wollte endlich etwas essen, als ich mit meinen Krallen die Kehle des Drachens zerfetzte. Dieser jaulte kurz auf und lag dann still. Ich fraß ein wenig vom Fleisch des Drachen bis mein Hunger gestillt war, als mir plötzlich der Geruch des Drachenblutes in meine Nase drang. „Es ist als ob das Blut der Drachen mich stärken würde. Ich werde der stärkste Skrill werden, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Und um das zu erreichen brauche ich Drachenblut“, dachte ich. Vorsichtig leckte ich das Blut des Humpelnden Grunzers auf und fühlte mich stärker. Halbherzig warf ich einen abgebrochenen Ast auf den Kadaver. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand denn toten Drachen fand. Gestärkt flog ich zum Felsenkessel zurück, um mich ein wenig auszuruhen und in meine Höhle zurückzukehren. Die Sonne war schon tiefer gesunken und es wurde Abend als ich endlich meine Höhle erreicht hatte. An der Seite der Höhle sah ich ein Wasserbecken, das von einem Bach gespeist wurde, als mir eine Idee kam. Das Drachenblut musste von meinen Zähnen weg und dass ging am besten, wenn ich sie vorsichtig im Wasser abwusch. Ich legte meine Schnauze in das Becken mit Wasser und bewegte sie vorsichtig hin und her. Nach einer Weile waren meine Zähne wieder sauber. Müde legte ich mich in der Höhle schlafen. 5. Feuer und Zähne Neugierig flog ich über die Insel. Ich wollte wissen wie die Insel weiter aussah und ob es hier etwas gab, was sich noch mehr zu jagen lohnte. Als ich hinunterschaute entdeckte ich eine Lichtung, wo sich ein paar Schreckliche Schrecken aufhielten. Schnell wie der Wind schoss ich auf die ahnungslosen Schrecken herab und landete auf der Lichtung. Fauchend schnappte ich nach einem der Drachen, doch er entwischte mir. Dafür griffen mich jetzt die Schrecklichen Schrecken an. Ich feuerte einen Feuerstrahl in eine Gruppe der kleinen Drachen ab, doch diese wichen ihm aus und begannen mich zu attackieren. Obwohl ich wild mit meinen Zähnen nach den kleinen Tieren schnappte, mich unter Strom gestellt hatte und mit Krallen und Stacheln nach ihnen schlug, entwischten mir die Schrecken immer wieder. Sie feuerten auf mich, aber keiner von ihnen kam, dank meiner Blitze, nah genug an mich heran. Schließlich hatte ich es satt mich mit diesen Drachen herumärgern zu müssen und versuchte sie mit einem Blitz zu treffen. Ich feuerte einen Blitzstrahl ab, welcher allerdings nie komplett aus meinem Maul heraus kam. Obwohl ich meinen Kopf wild hin und her drehte, erwischte ich keinen der Schrecklichen Schrecken. Wütend fauchte ich, weil der Blitz damit verloren war. Als ich den Kopf zurück riss, merkte ich wie der Blitz zu mir zurückkehrte. Ich war davon überrascht, dass ich, wenn meine Blitze nicht trafen, ich sie wieder zurück ziehen konnte. Trotz dieser Entdeckung gelang es mir jedoch nicht die Drachen, die mich angriffen, zu vertreiben. Direkt vor meiner Schnauze flatterte einer der Schrecklichen Schrecken herum als einer der Drachen mich in meinen rechten Flügel biss. Noch bevor ich ihm durch gezieltes Umleiten meiner Elektrizität einen elektrischen Schlag verpassen konnte, hatte der Drache losgelassenen. Wütend und fauchend drehte ich mich zu dem Schrecken um. Plötzlich schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen verletzten Flügel und ich merkte wie mir ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Ich lies den Schrecken, den ich gerade angreifen wollte, in Ruhe und drehte meinen Kopf zu dem Flügel. Die Stelle, wo der Drache mich gebissen hatte war etwas angeschwollen und rot und Wellen von brennendem Schmerz zuckten von ihr aus durch meinen Körper. Ich schnappte noch ein paar Mal nach den Schrecklichen Schrecken, doch ich erwischte keinen. Schließlich zwang mich der immer stärker werdende Schmerz in meinem Flügel dazu aufzugeben. Erst nach ein paar Versuchen gelang es mir trotz meines verletzten Flügels abzuheben. Ich flog hoch und lies die Schrecken unter mir zurück. Erschöpft flog ich zurück zu meinem Felsenkessel, um mich auszuruhen, eine warme Luftströmung half mir dabei. „Ich werde weiterhin töten, schließlich will ich der stärkste Skrill werden. Diese Schrecklichen Schrecken werden dafür noch bezahlen. Niemand wird mich daran hindern Drachenblut zu trinken und jeder der versucht mich daran zu hindern wird es bereuen“, knurrte ich. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ich konnte wegen des Bisses des Schreckens nur schwer fliegen und an einem Bein hatte ein Feuerstrahl meine Schuppen weggesprengt, sodass ich Mühe hatte zu laufen. Schwerfällig landete ich vor meiner Höhle. Als ich eintrat merkte ich, dass die Höhlendecke nicht mehr ganz so weit entfernt lag. Seit dem ich das erste Mal in dieser Höhle war, was erst vor etwa 2 Tage her war, war ich ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. „Das Drachenblut macht mich nicht nur stärker, sondern auch größer“, stellte ich erstaunt fest. Ich putzte meine Zähne in dem Wasserbecken in meiner Höhle bevor ich mich zum Schlafen zusammenrollte. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war ich fest eingeschlafen. Kategorie:Geschichten